


Tight End

by obrien_lover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obrien_lover/pseuds/obrien_lover





	Tight End

Peter shoved Isaac against the wall and shoved his nose into his neck.

Peter inhaled, “You smell so fucking good.”

Isaac couldn’t even speak. The raging boner that he was sporting was being trapped in his jeans.

Peter grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back as he ran his nose along the crease of his neck.

“I’m going to ravage you.” Peter whispered into his ear.

Shivers ran down Isaac’s spine. Peter tore open Isaac’s shirt and ran his fingernails over the boy’s chest. He was intoxicated by his scent. Peter dragged his fingers to his jeans and unbuckled his belt and pulled them down, along with his boxers.

He looked at his cock and could see it dripping precum.

“Are you ready for this, baby boy?” he asked with a sly grin.

Before Isaac could respond, Peter had already taken him in his mouth. Isaac let out a moan and closed his eyes as he let his head rest against the wall.

Peter had gone all the way down. Isaac was on the edge and when he hit the back of Peter’s throat he lost it. He came so hard that he collapsed to the floor. He heard Peter swallow as his entire body trembled.

Peter had been hard the whole time but wanted to draw Isaac in so that he would stay. He picked the boy up and put him on his bed. He took his pants off as the boy’s trembles ceased.

Peter stared at the boy with a primal hunger in his eyes. Isaac was still coming down from his orgasmic high, that he barely noticed.

“Hey. Baby Boy. You ready for another round?”

Isaac mumbled, which Peter took as a yes.

Peter sat down on the bed and wrapped Isaac’s cock with his hand and slid it down from the head all the way to the base. He cupped Isaac’s balls as he felt Isaac slowly starting to get hard. He moved his hand to the spot between his balls and his asshole. He massaged and felt a shiver run down Isaac’s body.

He stuck two of his fingers in his mouth and made them as wet as possible before he prodded at Isaac’s ass hole. He began to work in one finger slowly, but surely. Isaac moaned and shifted as Peter stretched him out. He slid the second finger in and Isaac groaned.

“Fuck. Shit. Peter.” Isaac moaned.

Peter worked his hole before finally adding a third. Isaac’s back arched and he was dripping with precum.

“Fuck, Peter. You need to be inside of me. All of you. Right fucking now.” Isaac demanded.

Peter barely had time to think twice before he took the lube and put some on his dick. He pressed the freshly stretched hole. He leaned in and wasn’t even fully in before Isaac was euphoric.

Isaac groaned as Peter pushed himself all the way in. He began to slowly push in and out.

“Fuck. Peter. If you want me to be your ‘Baby Boy’ you’re going to have to stop fucking me like an old man. Pick up the pace. My asshole will heal. Faster!”

A devious smile crept onto Peter’s face as watched Isaac tremble under him. He put both hands on the bed on either side of Isaac to brace himself. He took a deep breath and thrust himself balls deep into Isaac. Isaac’s eyes shone yellow as he let out a growl.

He only thrust a few times before cumming in Isaac. He came so fast. _It’s because he is so fucking tight. Man, I miss tight assholes._ Peter thought to himself.

He pulled out and watched the cum seep out of his worn asshole. Isaac was limp but his dick was hard, so Peter spit in his hand and wrapped it around. He ran his hand up and down Isaac’s shaft and Peter watched as he came on his own chest.

He bent down and licked the remaining cum off his head and then proceeded to run his tongue along his chest, swallowing up every last drop of cum.


End file.
